


American Idol Drabbles

by xavierurban



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of American Idol drabbles; originally posted on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookstro: Pour Ne Pas Vivre Seul

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Cookstro, and based on Christophe Willem's cover of Pour Ne Pas Vivre Seul.

You had thought it would be competitive, lonely, and at first that was exactly how it had been. When you're forced to be around the same people all day everyday, you would expect this loneliness to fade, but no, it just intensifies. That is, until you realize that it doesn't have to be. You realize that you can make friends, you can form relationships, and suddenly the loneliness is gone.

You have also learned that this loneliness can return in a matter of seconds. All it takes is enough time for someone to say "you have the lowest number of votes". You have learned this once already.

But again the loneliness was cured, this time by a boy named Jason. Jason had turned everything upside down and inside out, and now you are no longer alone. But sitting on the sofas, listening to Ryan tell Carly and Jason that one of them was in the bottom two, you could have died. When Jason is pronounced as safe, you breath a sigh of relief. The lonliness has been held off for another week. This time.


	2. Cookstro: Pecking Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Cookstro one, this time based on Axium's Pecking Order.

_"I think it's time that you start taking this a little bit more seriously."_   
_"The vocals just weren't great."_   
_"It was a little bit of a train wreck."_

You replay the comments over and over again, and yet you can't quite find a way to make them useful. Each one feels like another slap to the face, another clipping of your wings, and you hate them for it. You know they mean well, sometimes, but you also know that everyone thinks you're a joke.

Everyone but _him_ that is. David believes in you, or at least, he tells you he does. He tells you everyday that you're amazing, and you tell him that you're not, that he's the amazing one. David just laughs, and tell you that you'll reach the top someday soon, and he tells you that he'll be waiting for you. You don't believe him, but you pray he's right.


	3. Mavid: Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavid, this time!

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," David grumbles, opening his eyes a small crack to glare at the Australian before him.  
  
Michael chuckles, "You say it like you've never worn it before. Now close your eyes!"  
  
"I  _haven't_!", he whines, but the pink blush that crosses his cheeks lets Michael know he's lying. He sighs, closing his eyes all the way.  
  
"Right." Michael smirks to himself, and drags the tip of the eyeliner across David's right eye lid, and lash line. "Y'know, I'm actually surprised that the makeup crew doesn't do this to when you perform."  
  
"They try."  
  
Michael laughs again, "Figures."  
  
"I bet it would look better on you."  
  
Michael just smiles, because he's seen himself in eyeliner, and just, no. He finishes with the right eye, and moves onto the left.  
  
David twitches slightly beneath him, and sighs in frustration. "Are you done yet, Mikey?"  
  
"Almost." He rolls his eyes at David, before finishing the last strokes of liner. He sets the pencil aside, looking at David.  
  
David is quiet for a long moment, he felt the pencil leave his eyes moments ago, but he doesn't move. " _Now_  can I open my eyes?", he finally asks, to no answer, "...Michael?"  
  
Michael isn't sure why, but he can't seem to look away from David. The way he's just sitting there, fidgeting and waiting for Michael to be done with him is just too much. And Michael realizes that he's not done with him. He leans in closer, ignoring David's questions, and presses his lips roughly to David's.  
  
David is still for a long moment, except for his eyes which had opened wide.  _What was going on here?_  He pulls away after a long moment. "..Mikey..?" he asks weakly.  
  
Michael smiles, pulling back, "Y'know, the black really brings out your eyes."


	4. Cookstro/Johnstro: Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Abuse
> 
> Cookstro/Johnstro; based on Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Jason is curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing. He thinks his arm may be broken because it just hurts so much, but he isn't sure. He tries to open his eyes but all he can see are the dizy shapes and darkness of the room surounding him, it's all so unfocused. He's not really sure how long ago Michael left, and frankly, he's more worried about when he'll return. He slowly pushes himself off the ground just enough to crawl towards the apartment door, but before he can make it, his arm gives out, and he screams in pain.  
  
 _Why Michael?_  he thinks,  _Why do you do this? Does it make you feel like a man?_  He can feel the tears streaming from his eyes as he lays his face against the cool tiles of the floor.  _Does it make you feel better?_  
  
He can still hear Michael's voice ringing in his ears.  _"I love you, Jason. I love you so much."_  
  
 _Then how can you do this to me?_  
  
He hears the door creak open, and a thin strip of light alluminates him. He whimpers, thinking Michael has finally come back. He closes his eyes.  _Please, God, no more..I don't know if I can take any more._  
  
But the hands touching him now are gentle, and he doesn't understand.  
  
"Shh, shh it's okay, Jason."  
  
David. Jason opens his eyes to look at him, and David finds the pain his sees reflected in them unbearable.  
  
"I've had enough of this," David murmurs, "You're coming with me, now."  
  
Jason cries as David pulls him into his arms, mostly because it hurts so much, but also because he wants to believe David. He wants everything to be over.


	5. Cookstro: First Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "love at first sight" at the cookstro lj community.

_Don't tell me it's not worth lying for..._  
  
Jason had been lingering at the back of the auditorium chatting with some of the other hopeful contestants when the voice had first reached his ears. He remembers cutting himself off, mid-sentence, and spinning around to face the stage. And, woah. His jaw dropped, because not only did the singer have the most beautiful voice, but the man who'd been strumming his guitar and singing for the judges was probably, no,  _definitely_ , the most beautiful person that Jason could ever recall having seen. And he'd been staring  _right at him_.  
  
Jason had snapped his mouth shut, and a blush had crept across his face. The singer's gaze had lingered on him as he finished the song, before he'd turned his attention back to the judges, and exhaled.  
  
"And that was the easy part."  
  
Oh, Lord. Jason couldn't help but smile, the man's voice was just as amazing when he was speaking. He'd listened intently to the judges, hoping to hear a name, which Simon finally gave him.  
  
 _David_ , he'd thought with a smile. Somehow, he'd just known that there was no better name for him. As he, David, cleared the stage, Jason returned to his companions and the conversation that had continued without him.  
  
That was how it had all begun, and as Jason sat on the couch with David's head cradled in his lap, he finally understood the saying 'love at first sight'. He smiled softly to himself as he ran his fingertips over David's jaw.  _No_ , he told himself now, _it was more than that. Sooner. It had been love at first note. For him, at least._


	6. Mavid: Lickable

"Give it  _back_ " David whines. He crosses his arms across his chest, and pouts slightly." _Michael_."  
  
The Aussie laughs, holding David's crossword high in the air. "Why? So you can sit around working on it all day?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Michael shakes his head, "Nope!" He grins cheekily at David, "You're gonna have to make me."  
  
"Fine," David grumbles, lunging forward, and grabbing at Michael's arm.  
  
Michael shakes him off effortlessly, "Oh, come  _on_ , David. You're making this far too easy." He jumps onto a chair, holding the paper even higher, now.  
  
The younger man sighs, "You're so mean, Mikey." He jumps up swatting at his elder's hand, he manages to grab a hold of Michael's wrist, tugging at him slightly.  
  
"Hey, be careful. You don't want me to fall on you, do you?"  
  
 _Yes_  David thinks automatically, and blushes. "Naw, man. You'd crush me," he replies, sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
Michael yanks his hand free from David's grip, and attempts to jump from the chair to the bed. Instead, David lunges at his body while it's in mid air, and they're sent crashing to the ground. Michael groans in pain, and David smirks. David has landed directly on top of Michael, and their faces are less than an inch apart, he can't resist. He sticks his tongue out, licking a long, wet stripe up the Aussie's cheek.  
  
"Oh gross!", Michael drops the crossword, and wipes at his cheek. "Did you just  _lick_  me, Cook?!" Michael demands, looking both amused and creeped out. " _Seriously_?"  
  
David reaches out, picking up his puzzle. "Hey. It worked, didn't it?", he asks, flashing the paper in Michael's face. Though he's won what he was trying to get, David can't seem to will himself to move from his position. He stays where he is, staring down at the hot Austrailian pinned underneath him.  
  
"What?", he asks self conciously as he notices David staring at him. It takes a moment before the look in David's eyes registers with him, and when it does, his eyes soften. "David..", he reaches up, gently touching the other man's cheek."You know I'm married, right?"  
  
David nods slowly, closing his eyes as Michael caresses him. "I know," he sighs softly, opening his eyes, "That's why I'm sorry." He leans in, pressing his lips to Michael's softly, then more fiercely.  
  
And he could swear Michael kisses him back.


	7. Cookstro: She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be Cookstro, but could be anyone/Jason, really. Based on Tim McGraw's She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart.

All day you haven't been able to keep your hands off of Jason, or at least near by him. You can't help it, everyone stares at him, and you want them to know he's your's, but no one cares. If you could count how many people try to hit on him in the run of a day, you'd learn numbers you didn't know existed.  
  
The only reason you can live with it is because Jason doesn't care. He smiles politely and takes the compliments that he's given, but when it starts to go to far, he simply returns to you. Your arms, he tells you, are the only ones that he wants around him.


	8. Cookstro/Mavid: Leave The Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookstro and Mavid, with a mention of Michael/Stacey. Inspired by Leave The Pieces by The Wreckers.
> 
> Trigger: cheating

You tell him that he needs to decide once and for all. It's you or Michael, he can't have it both ways.  
  
He tells you that he doesn't know how he feels, that he might love you, and that he might not. He can't answer you. So you tell him that that's enough answer for you, and you turn to leave, but he catches your hand. He begs you for more time, he tells you that he needs time to decide, and you tell him that's he's had more than enough.  
  
He kisses your lips gently, and your heart breaks. It kills you to pull away, but you do. "Make up your mind, David. I'll be fine as long as I have an answer." This time you really do leave, and when Michael looks at you from across the living room, he understands. You can tell he's sorry, he never meant for this to happen, but you both know it's not his fault.  
  
Michael was never meant to be his, anyway. He was married, but still David clung on. You were there from the begining, and he told you that you'd be there until the end. Now you know that endings can come much sooner than they were planned to be.  
  
You also know that if David doesn't decide soon, he will lose both of you.


	9. Cookstro/Danarchie: Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookstro and light Danny Noriega/David Archuleta. Title from All American Rejects' Dirty Little Secret.

David picks the lock to one of the unused rooms in the back halls, and drags Jason in after him. He closes the door, and in a matter of moments is pushing Jason to the ground, clothes flying every which way.  
  
Jason presses his lips to David's at the first possible moment, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pulling him down with him. He runs his hands through David's hair, and feels him shiver. He feels David's hands sliding down to rest at his hips, and he bucks them slightly, teasingly.  
  
David growls deep in his throat, and breaks the kiss, looking down at the boy pinned beneath him. He smiles, and leans in, flicking at one of Jason's nipples with his tounge, making Jason moan softly. "I want you so much," he whispers, trailing kisses down Jason's chest, "So very much."  
  
"Not possibly as much as I want you," Jason replies, trying to keep his composure as David's mouth gets closer and closer to his organ.  
  
"Are you sure about that?", David purs, stopping to look up at him.  
  
Before Jason can answer light floods the room, and David looks around in surprise. He gaze is met by the equally surprised face of Danny, and the compleatly mortified face of David A.  
  
Danny is the first to regain his composure. He giggles, and pulls little David back out of the room. "Sorry, guys." And with that, they were gone.


	10. Cookstro: No One Needs To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shania Twain's No One Needs To Know.

David reads the list of names that are to be his roomies for the next few months, and tries to put faces with the names. Hollywood week was a while ago, but he  _thinks_  he knows who they are. Michael Johns was definitely the Aussie, he knew that only because they had exchanged words a few times already, but Jason Castro.. he wasn't sure there. He may well have been the easy going, dreadlocked boy from Texas, but there had been a few Jason's and he couldn't be sure.  
  
He heads up to his apartment intent on finding out, and he smiles to learn that he is right. He'd forgotten just how beautiful the boy had been, and seeing him now strikes him speechless.  
  
"You must be David," he says as David walks in, his tone lazy, yet welcoming.  
  
David nods, "Jason, I believe?", he smiled over at Michael, "Hey."  
  
"Long time no see, mate."  
  
David looks over at Jason again, and he wonders why he feels so drawn to him.   
  
Within weeks, he's fallen hard for the boy, but he's not sure yet how to tell him. He just keeps telling himself that Jason doesn't need to know yet. Which, is probably wrong, seeings as David has already begun planning their wedding, but he'll get around to informing him eventually.


End file.
